


The Dark Truth

by Zadkiels_Vessel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bible, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadkiels_Vessel/pseuds/Zadkiels_Vessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the Bible, God told Abraham to sacrifice his son. That was the story taught to humans, but the angels knew the truth. They weren't willing to accept the truth and wish it was different, but they knew what really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Zadkiel is listed as an original character because he doesn't appear in the Supernatural canon, but he is based on an angel by the same name.

Isaac casually walked around the land, having no place in particular to go. His father, Abraham, told him to not head too far out, and he obeyed his orders. He covered his head with a cloth to protect himself from the blazing sun. Whenever he complained about the heat, Abraham reminded him that the head is necessary for the food to grow, and that he should not question God. Isaac trusted God, but it didn’t make the heat any more bearable. 

As he continued walking, a stranger appeared out of nowhere and said, “Isaac, I need to speak with you.” 

Isaac stopped in his tracks and turned around. He had a semi-muscular build, dark skin, and short, wavy, auburn hair. He wore a tan robe which was held by a strip of hide. Isaac looked around the land to see if any of the dogs were heading his way, but, surprisingly, they didn’t seem to mind. “Are you a friend of my father’s?”

The stranger shook his head, “Not exactly. I have never met him personally, and this vessel has not met him.” 

The man appeared to speak a foreign language, but most of the words made sense. “Vessel? What are you talking about?” Isaac asked, slightly tilting his head. 

The stranger glanced up at the heavens for a second before looking back at Isaac. “I am an angel called Zadkiel. We cannot appear before man without taking a vessel, a human we possess…” 

“You’re possessing some random guy!?” Isaac asked, shouting. He clenched his fists about to punch the angel in the face. 

“No!” Zadiel replied, backing up. “We need permission before entering a vessel!” 

Isaac lowered his fist and exhaled sharply. “Alright. Why do you need to talk to me?” 

Zadkiel looked around the area, looking for something. “Demons are after you. They won’t stop until you’re dead.” He paused for a moment before drawing his blade, which he gave to Isaac, handle first. 

Isaac grabbed the blade, which was warm to his touch. “What is this for?” He asked. He stared at the blade with his brows furrowed as if he was trying to decipher foreign writings. 

“That is an angel blade,” Zadkiel answered. “It will defend you against demons if you ever encounter them. Stab them, and they are gone.” 

“How do I know if I’m dealing with a demon?” Isaac asked, quickly. He didn’t want Zadkiel to leave without giving him answers. 

“Their entire eyes will usually turn black, but they can appear as other colors. Don’t attack anyone with glowing eyes,” the angel paused, and his eyes lit up blue. “Those are angels. If anyone is attacking you, black eyes or not, you should use the blade. Demons may not make themselves known to you.” 

Before Isaac could say anything else, Zadkiel disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings. Isaac still had a lot of questions he wanted to ask. Why were demons after him? What was he supposed to do if someone he loved was possessed? Did demons have any other weakness? 

He ignored his unanswered questions and continued walking, the blade held tightly in his right hand, and his eyes looking around just in case a demon were to attack. It wasn’t long before Isaac heard feet approaching him. He turned around to see three women holding sharp knives. Their eyes turned black before reverting to their normal colors. Isaac knew they were demons and ran after them without a second thought. It was his life or theirs. He slashed at the demons killing them almost instantly. 

He decided to return home, but more demons tried to attack him. They were no match for the blade, and Isaac defeated them with ease. He knew he was going to have to explain the dead bodies to his father, but he had to get home first. He managed to reach his home which he lined with salt. He killed any demon that tried to stop him. 

He quickly entered his house and sighed in relief. He knew demons were evil, but they seemed very keen on killing him. Fortunately, he was safe for now. 

Abraham saw Isaac leaning against the wall and glared at him with fire in his eyes. “I am disappointed in you, Isaac!” He shouted. He gripped his son and slammed him against the wall. Before Isaac could defend himself, Abraham blindfolded him and tied him up. “While you were trying to keep us out, you didn’t check to see if anyone came in.” 

Isaac realized that his father was possessed by a demon and struggled to escape, but he was bound too tightly. “Help!” He shouted loudly.” Before he can say anything eyes, the demon tied a cloth around his mouth which acted as a gag. 

“Remove the salt line,” the demon ordered. Isaac had no idea who he was talking to, but he had a strong feeling that it was his mother.

“Go to Hell!” Sarah shouted, angrily. 

“Remove the salt line, or you will be met with a worse fate,” The demon threatened. 

Isaac was unsure what we going on, but he figured that his mother obeyed the demon when he felt the demon lift him and walk outside. The heat of the sun was unbearable, but it was nothing compared to the heat of the stone which the demon laid him on. His hands and feet were bound to the stone restricting movement. He struggled more, but his attempts were in vain. 

**********************************  
When Zadkiel found out about what happened, the area surrounding the sacrifice was surrounded by angel repellent sigils, and he was unable to do anything. He loved Isaac and was willing to do anything to protect him. 

The angel stood where two paths crossed, holding a vase of water. He placed the vase down and dripped some of his own blood into the dirt muttering, “Daemoni invocato agitur,” which was the method of summoning crossroad demons at the time. 

Zadkiel looked around, waiting for a demon to appear. He was on a tight schedule. Isaac’s life was on a line. 

“Wow! I did not expect an angel to want to make a deal!” A feminine voice coming from behind Zadkiel announced. The angel turned around and was face to face with a woman with dark brown hair and olive skin. She wore a robe made of white wool.

“Is hell that hot?” Zadkiel asked. He didn’t give a chance to answer. “Nevermind about that. I want you to ensure that Isaac and his parents are safe.” 

The demon chuckled and replied, “What are you going to do if I refuse? You don’t have your angel blade.” Zadkiel looked at the vase, and the demon followed his eyes. “What’s that?” 

“It’s holy water,” Zadkiel answered, matter of factly. 

“You’re bluffing!” The demon snarled, crossing her arms. 

Zadkiel smirked and replied, “Do you want to test that theory out?” 

The demon shook her head. She wasn’t stupid. She didn’t know if it was holy water or not, but she didn’t want it poured over her just in case. “Fine. To seal the deal, we must kiss. Isaac and his parents will be safe from harm, and you will go to Hell in ten years.” She paused for a moment. “Hellhounds are ineffective against you, so you need to go there willingly. If you don’t keep your end of the deal, Isaac, and his parents will all die a horrible, painful death.” 

“You have my word,” The angel agreed. He kissed the demon, sealing the deal. The demon disappeared without another word. 

Zadkiel materialized next to Sarah, who was bound to a tree, unable to prevent the sacrifice. The angel repellant sigils appeared to have vanished. He untied the cloth which kept Sarah tied and helped her up.

At the same time, dark smoke flew out of the mouths of Abraham and the other people who were possessed. Abraham put the dagger he held down and untied his son. Isaac was covered in blood, but he was still alive. 

Sarah and Zadkiel approached Abraham and Isaac. Sarah embraced her husband, and Zadkiel held a finger to Isaac’s forehead and closed his eyes. The wounds and bloodstains disappeared instantly. 

“Who are you?” Abraham asked after he witnessed the miracle. 

“I am Zadkiel, an angel of the Lord. You, your wife, and your son will be safe.” He disappeared with the familiar flutter of wings, and the elder man starred where Zadkiel last stood in awe.


	2. The Holy Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel helps Sam and Dean as they cure a demon-angel hybrid.

Sam and Dean looked at the corpse of a middle-aged woman. Her hair was dark blond with a hint of gray at the roots. Her body appeared healthy except for her eyes which were missing. Instead, they were replaced with charred skin similar to an angel killing. 

“Well, mystery solved, it’s an angel,” Dean stated. “We just need to find that son of a bitch and gank them!” 

Sam held up a yellow powder which he found on the fabric the corpse was wearing. “Are you sure we’re dealing with an angel?” 

Dean chuckled and figured, “We’re dealing with an angel-demon team up, that’s what.” 

Sam held his palms to his eyes and shook his head. “Why would they team up to kill anyone? It doesn’t make sense to me.” 

“It doesn’t make sense to me either,” Dean admitted, “But what else do we have?” 

“Maybe it’s something new,” Sam suggested. 

Dean picked up his phone and called someone. As he held his phone to his ear, he muttered, “Come on, Cas! Pick up!” 

“Hell, Dean,” Castiel replied, in his usual monotonous voice. 

“Hey, we need your help,” Dean requested. “I think we’re just dealing with an angel and demon team up, but Sam thinks it something else. The eyes of the corpse are burned, similar to angel killings, but we also found sulfur.” 

“Is there any sulfur where they eyes were?” Castiel asked. 

Dean grabbed a flashlight and looked inside the black holes which once held eyes. He saw yellow dust and said, “Yes.” 

“You’re dealing with Zadkiel.” 

“Yeah? How do we kill them?” Dean asked. He was unaware of who Zadkiel was and thought that was the name of the monster.” 

“I don’t think you should kill him, Dean,” Castiel told him. “He’s an angel, demon hybrid. He made a deal with a demon to save a human. It’s a long story.” 

“He’s killing innocent people!” Dean shouted, angrily. He gripped the flashlight tightly, and his jaws clenched. 

“Please, Dean. He is my brother,” Castiel explained. 

“You had no trouble killing your other brothers and sisters!” Dean shouted. He didn’t give Castiel a chance to say anything before hanging up. “Cas knows we’re dealing with an angel named Zadkiel who became a demon, but he doesn’t want us killing him.” 

“Maybe he has a reason,” Sam suggested. 

“That’s his brother,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “As if he cared about that before.” 

“Do you know what Zadkiel was like before he became a demon?” Sam asked. 

Dean shook his head, “Of course not! How the hell am I supposed to know?” 

Sam, who was still calm, stated, “Cas knows. Why is Zadkiel a demon anyways?” he asked. 

Dean shrugged, “He made a deal to save a human,” 

“Don’t you think Cas would have done the same thing if he had to?” Sam asked. 

Dean didn’t say another word. Instead, he stared at the corpse. He loved Castiel, but the angel did a lot of stupid things. There was no doubt that he would have made a deal with a demon. He worked with Crowley before. 

“We just need to capture him and cure him,” Sam explained. 

“We don’t know which traps will work or if the method of curing a demon will even work on one that’s also an angel,” Dean responded. Zadkiel was possibly the only one in existence, so there wasn’t going to be any lore. Castiel didn’t seem to know much either. 

“We could try trapping him in a devil’s trap made from the flames of holy oil,” Sam suggested. “Holy fire traps angels, and the devil’s traps traps demons, so it would make sense that a devil’s trap made of holy fire will trap a demon-angel hybrid. 

“What are we going to do about the curing part? Zadkiel was never human, so…” He stopped suddenly. “Nevermind. I think I know how to deal with that part.” Sam’s eyes furrowed, so Dean explained, “We may not need holy oil after all. We just need to take away his grace temporarily so he would just be a regular demon.” 

Sam shrugged and commented, “That could work.” 

Dean called Castiel again, and the angel answered with, “Dean, please spare him.” 

“We are,” Dean told him. “We think we figured out how to cure Zadkiel, but we may need your help.” 

“I am always willing to help you two,” Castiel replied. “What do you need help with?” 

“If we can temporarily remove his grace, we can cure him with the demon-curing ritual.” 

“You need my help removing his grace and keeping it safe,” Castiel figured. 

“Yeah,” Dean admitted. “We have no problem removing his grace, but keeping it safe… well… that’s where we need your help.” 

“I will help you, Dean,” Castiel promised before he hung up. 

The Winchester brothers left and drove to their hotel room. Dean wasted no time. He grabbed a rug with the devil’s trap on it and set it down. Then he set up an altar containing candles aligned with a sigil and a bowl of ingredients. He held his hand over the bowl and sliced his palm, pouring some of his blood into the bowl. He then struck a match and dropped it into the bowl. The flames engulfed the rim of the bowl for a split second before disappearing. 

“Hello, boys,” Crowley said, clearly not amused. 

Dean picked up an angel blade and pointed it at the demon. “How do we summon Zadkiel?” 

“Put the angel blade down, and I will tell you,” Crowley said, backing up, being careful not to get stabbed with the blade. 

“Tell us, and I’ll put the angel blade down,” Dean stated, still pointing the blade at Crowley. 

“Fine!” Crowley shouted. “Get a small bowl, coat the bottom with lavender oil, and add lavender petals.” He stopped for a moment to draw a symbol. “Make this symbol, it works best with purple paint, and put the bowl in the center of it. Then drop a match in the center, and voila, Zadkiel is summoned. Happy, now?” 

“That’s a lot of purple,” Dean commented. 

“Yeah? Well, he loves purple!” Crowley replied. “Can I go now?” He glanced down at the devil’s trap.   
Dean used his knife to cut the rug which broke the trap. Crowley disappeared instantly, and Dean walked to his car. 

Sam followed him, and they both headed to a local drug store. They found the lavender oil, and fortunately, the drug store also sold flowers. Dean bought the lavender oil along with the flowers and drove around until he found a store that sold paint. 

He found a craft store and looked for the paint. It wasn’t too hard to find. He didn’t need much paint, so he bought the cheapest paint he can. He then drove to an open field where Sam cut the shape of the devil’s trap into the ground. 

Dean grabbed a board and a small bowl from the trunk of his car and set everything up as Crowley instructed. He didn’t light a match, though. Instead, he got on his phone and called Castiel, telling him that they were ready and where to meet him.” 

Sam and Dean returned to their car where they both sat, waiting for Castiel to show up. When he finally arrived, the brothers got out of the car and headed for the bowl. Dean instantly lit a match and poured it into the bowl. The flame lingered for a few seconds, but it ended up dying once Zadkiel appeared inside the devil’s trap. 

Sam, Dean, and Castiel expected it to be easy now, but to their surprise, Zadkiel stepped out of the devil’s trap. “I get that you have never seen anything like me, so you are forgiven for your mistake. That being said, I’m still going to kill you.” 

Zadkiel approached the three of them. Castiel held up his angel blade and approached his brother. “Zadkiel, I don’t want to have to kill you,” he told his brother.” 

Zadkiel smirked and said, “I will have no problem killing you.” He pulled out his blade, and the two of them fought each other. Neither of them was able to cause any harm for the other managed to block. Sam and Dean decided to help Castiel. 

It was three against one, but Zadkiel didn’t seem to mind. He willingly fought all three of them off. He went straight for Dean and stabbed him in the abdomen. He fell on his back, and blood started pouring from the wound. Sam stopped fighting and dragged Dean away from the battle and started repairing the wound. 

Meanwhile, Castiel didn’t let anything distract him. He made a mental note to heal Dean when he got Zadkiel’s grace. The fight continued, block after block after block until Castiel was finally able to disarm Zadkiel. He didn’t hesitate to make a non-lethal cut into Zadkiel’s neck and moved his grace into a small glass container. He Then threw his brother into the devil’s trap and healed the wound. 

Now that Zadkiel was unable to leave the devil’s trap, Castiel walked over to Sam and Dean and healed Dean. “I told you to stay back!” He exclaimed. “He could have killed you! He isn’t following orders from Heaven!” He exhaled sharply and looked at his brother’s grace, then at his brother, who was still in the trap. “Sam, get blood prepared,” He ordered without taking his eyes off Zadkiel. Instead, he approached him, but he didn’t get in the trap.

“Healing a human friend who was almost killed by a demon… I remember something just like that,” Zadkiel commented, smirking. 

“Shut up, abomination!” Castiel ordered, his eyes burrowed low and his jaws clenched. “If I didn’t love you before you became a filthy demon, I would have killed you right now!” 

“Castiel, brother, you would have done the same thing, if it ever came down to it.” Zadkiel countered. “Sam and Dean were talking about it earlier.”

“They were wrong,” Castiel stated, defensively. 

“Were they wrong about you working with Crowley?” Zadkiel asked. He smirked and said, “Because I can guarantee that they weren’t.”

“That’s different,” Castiel argued. 

Zadkiel sighed and explained, “You would have done the same thing if you had to, regardless whether you admit it or not. You love Dean, and I loved Isaac. The humans we love have a lot of similarities. They were both hunters, demons wanted both of them dead, a demon possessed their father, they were obedient sons, they had an angel who loved them, the only differences are that Isaac was an only child and continued loving his father.” 

“Nearly every man was a hunter when Isaac was alive,” Castiel commented. 

Zadkiel shrugged and nodded, admitting that what his brother said was true. 

Sam approached Zadkiel with a syringe full of blood and injected it into his neck. Zadkiel made no attempt to fight back. 

The demon was calm and seemed willing, but Dean wasn’t about to risk it. He grabbed a chair and chains, then he tied Zadkiel to the chair. “I guess chaining me to a chair is fair, I did try to kill you,” Zadkiel admitted. 

His sudden willingness surprised Castiel. “Why aren’t you struggling?” He asked. 

“You gave me a choice,” Zadkiel answered. “Cure me and make me a complete angel again, or kill me. I would rather become an angel. I was no longer welcome in heaven, but Hell didn’t want me either. I was still an angel.”

Each hour, Sam continued injecting Zadkiel with blood. After eight hours, Sam finished the ritual by slicing his wrist and holding it to Zadkiel’s mouth. The sky was now dark, making it hard to see. Castiel unchained Zadkiel, who followed him to his own car. Sam and Dean got in theirs, and they drove back to the hotel. 

When they got there, Zadkiel sat in a chair and stared at a wall. “My stomach is making weird sounds,” he complained. 

Castiel gave Zadkiel the small container of angel grace which Zadkiel greedily absorbed. The shadow of wings appeared behind him, and his eyes glowed bright blue for a few seconds. Then the wings disappeared, and his eyes returned to normal. 

“Thank you,” He said to Sam, Dean, and Castiel. He walked out, and Castiel followed him. 

Dean chuckled, “You know, for someone who was half angel, half demon, he didn’t seem to be too much of a dick.” 

“He stabbed you,” Sam reminded him. 

Dean shrugged it all, “Yeah? I forgive him.”


End file.
